Take a Chance on Me
by callieswagdistrict
Summary: SAMCHEL FIC. SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS. FOR THE NEXT FEW EPISODES. If you don't want spoilers, wait a while before reading. Crackships are love! References to other ships. Rated M for possible smut in later chapters. clean for now.
1. Ch 1  Snow Day

SNOW DAY

It was like the nuclear holocaust, Rachel was thinking as she stared out the window of her bedroom at the thick blanket of snow that was covering her home and the street outside. The snow was thicker by the second, you could hardly see all the way across the street to Artie's house. Of course, that did not bother Rachel. She was sick of seeing how everyone seemed to be friends with Artie now, the whole Glee club seemed to file in and out of there daily.

Rachel had not noticed she was crying until just now, but that was to be expected. She had seen Puck and Santana entering Artie's hands, playing around with each other in the snow. The majority of the club had been at Artie's house that day. From her second story window, Rachel had seen them all enter the small ranch style house, only to exit a few minutes later and have a snowball fight. Rachel had watched as Puck and Santana had flirted heavily, pushing each other into the snow and ended up kissing. The only members of New Directions that were not involved were Rachel (of course), Sam, and Kurt.

Kurt was probably off with Blaine, getting comfortable with his new relationship. Rachel and Kurt had spoken more regularly since he had transferred to Dalton. Though she missed him, she did not consider them to be _good_ friends. They were just, friends. She would talk to Kurt about his relationship with Blaine and the songs she wanted to sing in club. However, she had not sung in quite some time. She was the background to the club. Now that Finn and Quinn were back together, everyone looked to them to sing the solos. Rachel was not needed anymore, though she stayed in the club for the hope she would one day feel wanted.

Nobody knew where Sam was lately. Since the breakup with Quinn and his brief stint with Santana, he had only come to Glee club when he felt like it. He did not sing solos, nor did he really participate in the group numbers. Truth be told, Sam did not do anything spectacular anymore. He was not depressed, he just had more on his plate. He had joined the basketball team and was planning on baseball; at least that was what Rachel had heard.

Rachel turned from her window, wiping the tears from her face and standing up. She needed to do something else right now. She needed to get out. Rachel walked to her closet and dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a sweatshirt over the top. She had not worn her sweaters in quite some time, she dressed more like a normal teenager now. Pulling her boots over her feet, Rachel grabbed her purse and exited her room. She pounded down the stairs and put her coat on, pulled a knit cap over her brunette locks, and exited the house.

A few minutes later, Rachel had arrived at the park down the street from her house. She was quite alone, as it was around dinner time and beginning to get dark. At least she was away from the New Directions party at Artie's house; at least she did not have to look at all of her fellow Glee clubbers being _happy _when she was so obviously miserable.

Nobody asked her how she was feeling ever, they ignored her as they had before. However, it had gotten worse when Mercedes, Tina, and Artie had stopped talking to her. Everyone thought she was terrible for telling Santana she would only have a future on a pole. It was mean, sure, but it needed to be said. Now, here she was all alone.

"Rachel?" a voice came from behind her, and Rachel turned to see Sam standing there bundled in a coat and scarf. Rachel had not realized she was crying again, but she wiped the tears from her face before giving Sam a wavering smile.

"Hi, Sam," she responded quietly and then turned back to the empty park. The white layers of snow were piling up, trees were groaning under the weight of the six inches of snow. The bench Rachel sat on was covered with snow, though she had hardly noticed when she'd sat down. Now she could feel the coldness of the snow sliding up her body, soaking through her pants.

"You okay?" he asked her, walking around the bench and sitting right next to her on the snowy bench. He knew it was covered with snow, but he didn't care.

"Um, I am fine, Sam. Thank you," she informed him, though she was obviously not okay.

"No, seriously, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately," Sam said to her, looking at her hoping she would open up with him.

"The same could be said for you," Rachel said somewhat bitterly.

"True…very true," he said, keeping a calm and nice tone to his voice.

"What are you doing out here?" Rachel asked, changing the subject from her emotional stability.

"Just heading home," he told her, running his hand through the snow on the bench beside him.

"Oh, were you at Artie's party?" Rachel asked him, looking down at her lap. Of course she was the only person in New Directions who was not invited. Even Lauren Zizes had been there.

"What? Artie had a party? I was at the gym, too many cool ranch Doritos," Sam's tone of voice was surprised, apparently the 'cool kids' had forgotten to invite him.

"Yeah, I figured you'd be there. Since you're the king or something," she said, referencing how popular he had been before.

"Well, maybe before, but now I'm not even really that much a part of Glee. Like you, what happened? You used to always be involved. And now you don't even sing much anymore," he questioned, bringing the conversation back to the emotional instability.

"Shut up, Sam, okay? I don't sing anymore because nobody needs me. I'm _dead_ to them. They had a party, and look at me…I'm here, alone, because nobody wants a freak like me there. They hate me because of what I said to Santana," she mumbled, looking at the snow.

"Rachel, nobody hates you because of what you said to Santana. Lauren called her a bitch and yet she's always with them. You're the one who's not including yourself," Sam told her, the honesty tearing into Rachel.

She began to cry again, her nose was running from how much she'd cried that day. She had not cried this much in a while, but here she was sobbing in the park with Sam Evans sitting beside her.

"And? You're right, I don't want to be a part of _that_ anymore. They're all so, cruel. They don't care about talent, it's all popularity. Just like you Sam. All you care about is being popular and everyone loving you," Rachel spoke, her voice was bold and rude.

Almost as soon as she'd spoken those harsh words, she willed them to come back to her. He was going to hate her. She could already see Sam's face falling in the darkness of the evening. Snow was beginning to fall again and she looked at him with disappointment.

"Sam, I'm sorry," she said, but he raised his hand to her.

"No, you're right Rachel. I guess that is all I care about. I don't know how to not be popular. Glee made me a dork and it killed me. Maybe that's why I've cut myself out so much, but you…it just doesn't make any sense," he spoke quietly.

"Sam," Rachel said, but he cut her off once more.

"You're so talented, and shit, you're prettier than the other girls. But you just think you're nothing. Just, stand up for yourself," he spoke and Rachel's mouth opened in awe. Words escaped her, she did not know how to respond to what he had said.

"Wow," was all Rachel could muster out.

"I have to go," Sam said, quickly standing up and walking away.

"Sam wait!" Rachel shouted at him, but he did not turn back.

Someone thought she was pretty? Rachel was almost more in awe of how Sam had straight up told her she was prettier than the other girls. Was that the real reason he'd avoided glee? Rachel stood from the bench, her pants pretty soaked through, and began walking home. She needed to talk to Sam again, but when and how would it happen?


	2. Ch 2 Breakeven

Breakeven

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in._

_Cause I got time while she got freedom,_

'_Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even._

Sam Evans sat on the floor of his bedroom, his guitar poised perfectly in his arms. Though he had quit performing in glee, he had not stopped his own singing at home. Upon moving to Lima, Sam's mother had gotten accustomed to his guitar playing filling the house. He would never stop because he knew it reminded her of his father. Sam's father had died in the summertime, something only Quinn knew. They didn't talk about it after the first time she'd told him that. It was too painful. Sam strummed the chords on his guitar gently, the sound humming out. He finished the song with no trouble; he'd sung that song many times before.

It had been a few weeks before when he'd first sung the song; just a few days after Quinn had broken up with him for Finn. It had been two days since he'd gone to the park on his way home from the gym and first encountered Rachel Berry. She had become quite reserved as well recently, since Finn and Quinn had gotten back together. He realized how much he truly was missing out on now that he was not a part of the glee club as he once had been. But in a way he did not really mind that much.

Sam was a mama's boy, that was true, and his mother was the one person he needed to support right now. He had watched her fall apart in the past few months and that was the main reason they'd moved to Lima. They were living with his maternal grandmother and she was taking care of Sam's mother the best she knew how, which was hard. Sam was glad he had his grandma to help him out, but things had only looked up when he'd been with Quinn. Now he was always alone to think about things. Depression was not something he dealt with well, he was just good at hiding his sadness.

Truth be told, before he had run into Rachel at the park he had been crying himself. It was not something he liked to let people see but sometimes he could not hold back. He had begun to get emotional at the gym that day for nearly no reason other than the fact that he missed his father, and he had ended up taking the long way home so nobody would see him crying at home. He had calmed down a bit when he'd been too cold to even think about crying. That was when he saw Rachel in her own sadness.

Now he wondered how she was, he wondered what she was doing all the time when everyone from Glee was hanging out with each other. Rachel was _always_ on his mind and Sam was beginning to wonder what was wrong with him. Setting his guitar aside, Sam grabbed for his phone, checking to see if anybody had text messaged him. He was not sure why he kept checking to see if people wanted to talk, nobody ever did. He wanted to text Rachel, just to see how she was, but he did not know how to bring up the topic.

_Hey Rachel, I kind of wanted to work on a solo or something for glee. R u interested in helping me? Let me know! – Sam_

That was simple. It only took a few minutes before a message buzzed back.

_Sure, why not. I'll come over to your house in just a few minutes. – Rachel_

Sam was excited that she was coming over. Maybe he was more excited to sing with someone else or maybe he was excited to see her. Either way, he was feeling better. However, he was not sure how his grandmother and mother would feel about him bringing another girl over. Not that anything was going to happen.

"Grandma?" Sam said, opening the door to his room and walking down the stairs to the main level.

"What's up buttercup?" His grandmother asked, her happiness shining through.

"Would it be okay if I had a friend from glee club over, to work on new songs and stuff?" he asked her, a smile on his face.

"Of course Sam, you know how your mom loves to hear you sing. I'm sure she would not mind another voice being added," the woman smiled at the boy and patted him on the shoulder.

A few minutes later, Sam answered the door to a particularly chipper looking Rachel. He was taken aback by her appearance. Jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. Sure she had not worn an animal sweater lately, but he was still surprised each time she did not wear one again.

"Hello Sam, how are you this afternoon?" Rachel asked, her tone so formal.

"I'm good, Rach, how are you?" he asked her, using a shortened version of her name just to see how she would react. However, she had no reaction and he felt a little bummed.

"Fine, Sam, should we go brainstorm?" she asked him, her smile bold and sparkling.

Sam nodded and turned around. His feet shuffled the floor, socks rubbing the linoleum that paved the entryway. His feet soon hit carpet and he picked up his feet, not wanting to shock anybody. He walked down the hallway and to a stairwell, which he went up, making sure Rachel was right behind him. He entered his room, which still was not quite _his_ and shut the door behind Rachel.

The only thing that indicated this was, in fact, Sam Evans's room was the large stack of Matthew McConaughey movies beneath the tv and a bunch of football, baseball, and basketball equipment laying along the floor. Sam shoved a pile of clothes from the chair at his desk and smiled at Rachel.

"Sorry it's such a mess," he told her, blushing slightly. He had not let Quinn see his room ever. They had only spent time at her house. He had forgotten completely what it was like to have a girl over to your room. It had been years.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," Rachel said, a smile on her cheeks. She sat on the chair and turned it slightly, looking at the pictures that circled his laptop computer. "Is this your father?" Rachel asked him, thinking about how after sectionals she had not seen his father. Only his mother and grandmother had greeted him.

"Yeah, that's him," Sam replied but flopped down on his bed and picked up his guitar. Hoping to change the subject he strummed a few chords.

"Very good looking," she responded, but noticed he did not want to linger.

Sam turned his head downwards and fiddled with the guitar a bit, not tuning it or anything just fiddling. He was not sure what to say at this point, he was nervous all of a sudden. Maybe because the conversation had turned to his father and he was not sure how close it would get again. Then again, it could be because she was here. He was shaking slightly.

"So what did you want to sing? Any ideas?" she asked him.

"Not really. I mean, I kind of wanted to do a duet, but I don't know if you were interested?" he suggested, playing a few simple chords on his guitar to keep his hands busy. They were definitely shaking and that would be awkward if she were to notice.

"Well, let's see, we should do something contemporary. No country and no John Mayer, sorry kid," she said, a smile on her face. He had not seen her this happy in quite some time. She'd even been playful.

"Hmm well that throws away all my suggestions," he laughed, "but seriously, what about like…Two is Better than One, by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift?"

Sam strummed his guitar once more and began to sing, "maybe it's true that I can't live without you, maybe two is better than one."

"That's a great choice Sam. We should sing it Friday!" she exclaimed, happy about deciding on a song.

"Um, wow that's…two days from now," he said, the shyness leaking back into him.

"We're going to do it Sam. And we are going to rock them!" Rachel said, grinning.

**A/N:** Okay so it's still getting them to be friends, but we're definitely getting deeper soon. I just wanted another chapter on it! :]


	3. Ch 3 Two is Better Than One

Two Is Better Than One

It was Friday, Rachel was ecstatic as she waited in the choir room after school. Nobody in glee club knew what had been going on with her and Sam, nor did anybody ask why she seemed happier lately. They continued to ignore her just as they had before. The only thing the others noticed was when Sam came in the room that afternoon and instead of sitting in his usual seat near the back, sat up front next to Rachel. Rumors were flying as quickly as Sam had taken his jacket off and hung it on the back of the seat. His eyes were focused on the floor in front of him, but Rachel caught the corner of his eye. She was gleaming slightly, excited about the fact that she was being noticed again; even if it was for something negative.

As Mr. Scheuster entered the room, Rachel perked up once more and put a big smile on her face. Nobody had noticed Rachel's outfit today, she blended into the wall recently and now they did not even notice she was back to normal. Well, at least as normal as she could be.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schue began, however Rachel stopped him quickly in his tracks.

"Excuse me, Mr. Schuester. Sam and I have a song we'd love to sing," she said boldly, standing from her seat. She could tell Sam was nervous, though she figured it was just nerves.

"Well, alright. Rachel, Sam, let's hear it!" Mr. Schuester said and walked over to the seats.

Rachel walked up to the front and for the first time, the class noticed what she was wearing. That ugly owl sweater she tended to wear. That was paired with a plaid skirt, knee socks, and penny loafers. Rachel was back to how she was before, and the club was surprised she'd gone back.

Sam followed Rachel up. Rachel watched Santana and Quinn glare at them, Finn and Puck were looking angry as well, and the others had a look of confusion on their faces. It was best that they were confused, maybe they would know what things were like soon.

Sam held his guitar in his hand and Rachel smiled at him. Her eyes looked straight at him, knowing that he was nervous to perform again; she was too but she never let anything come in the way of a performance. She had even performed in front of those Neanderthals, the football team.

Sam strummed the first chord of the song and began to sing with Rachel joining in.

_I remember what you wore on that first day, _

_You came into my life and I thought_

_Hey, you know this girl is something._

'_Cause everything you do and words you say,_

_You know that it all takes my breath away._

_And now I'm left with nothing._

_So maybe it's true, I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one._

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone._

_Now I'm thinking two is better than one._

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing._

_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing._

_That maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_Now I'm thinking two is better than one._

_I remember what you wore on that first date_

_You came into my life and I thought hey._

_Maybe it's true I can't live without you._

_Maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone._

_And I'm thinking oh_

_I can't live without you_

_Cause baby two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_But I figured out when all is said and done_

_Two is better than one._

_Two is better than one._

Her fingers wrapped around his arm at the end of the song and he looked deep into her eyes. They held the final note together and when it was done, their eyes remained connected. Rachel took a deep breath, her eyes were wide and her smile was equally as large.

"Wow guys, that was amazing," Will said, looking at the pair.

Rachel broke her gaze away from Sam's and looked at Mr. Schuester, smiling happily. She gave a little curtsey and went back to her seat with Sam following behind. He sat next to her and she patted his knee gently, still smiling from the positive feedback from Mr. Schue.

"That wasn't very spectacular," Santana said and Rachel shot forward, looking across Sam's lap to the brunette girl.

"Well, Santana, I'm sorry to hear you did not enjoy it," Rachel said, maintaining her cool surprisingly enough.

"Wha-?" Santana began but Mr. Schue cut her off to continue the lesson.

Thirty minutes later, the group exited the choir room but Rachel lingered at the end. This was what she generally tended to do, however today she was not alone. It was weird to see, but Quinn was waiting around at the end as well. Sam had rushed out as soon as they had been dismissed, which was not much of a surprise. Of course, it did catch Rachel by surprise. She was sad about it; she had thought she and Sam were friends now because of how much time they'd spent together. Apparently she was wrong. Rachel picked up her jacket from the back of her chair and pulled the sleeves over her arms slowly, wondering why Quinn was still in the room.

"That was a really good song today Rachel," Quinn said, her eyes filled with honesty and remorse.

Rachel would not have thought Quinn would ever be nice to her. She called her man hands and all sorts of other mean names. Quinn was one in the same with Santana and everybody knew Santana and Rachel never got along. So why would it be any different with Quinn?

"Um, thank you Quinn that means a lot," she said, zipping the jacket up and then securing the buttons that covered the zipper.

"Just to let you know, Santana is planning on sabotaging anything that might be you and Sam. I thought you might want to be warned," the blonde said as she put her own jacket on and pulled a hat up over her hair.

"Um, thanks for letting me know Quinn," she said and exited the room. It had been awkward and congested feeling in the room with just Quinn and Rachel.

Forty five minutes later Rachel was at home again, in her bedroom staring out at the street. Artie was having another party of sorts tonight. The glee club had filed in yet the only one who had looked towards Rachel's house was Quinn. It still was surprising to her what Quinn had said after glee tonight. In the span of today, Quinn being nice to her was the best thing that had happened. Well, aside from singing the duet with Sam.

A text message buzzed into Rachel's phone and she picked it up.

_Want to watch a movie tonight? I could b over in 10 min_

Sam was so sweet to her, but Rachel knew it was risky for Sam to come over when Quinn had warned her about Santana. However, it seemed like it was worth the risk.

_Sure! Can't wait! 3_

Well, tonight was definitely going to be risky. Rachel loved the feeling of risk lately and she did not care if Santana saw Sam come into her house. Rachel wanted her to see him, just because her life was so complicated she needed that affection from a male and Sam wanted to give her the affection she needed.

_See u soon._

Rachel closed her phone and stood up, going to change her clothes. She slid out of the skirt and put on a pair of skinny jeans and a longer sweater, one that did not have an animal on it. It was plain pink and it brought out the color of her skin. She fixed her hair slightly and a few minutes later the doorbell rang. She jogged downstairs and opened the door, seeing the blonde boy standing there.

"Hey!" she said happily and threw her arms around his neck. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and she smiled softly.

"Hey, thanks for having me over," he said and they walked inside.

Neither of them saw Santana, Brittany, Tina, Quinn, and Lauren staring at them through Artie's front window. Boy was tonight going to be interesting.


	4. Ch 4 Love Like This

It wasn't like Sam expected this, not in the very least. He and Rachel were just watching a movie and then things had progressed. They had kissed and it had been casual, just a slight peck. Then it moved on to a longer kiss (with tongue) and then they were making out. Now Rachel had her shirt over her head and her jeans were unbuttoned as she straddled Sam. Her lips begged for his with each kiss, maintaining perfect contact with Sam's. Her tongue traced his lips and entered his mouth once more, running along his teeth. He bit her lip and tugged as he pulled away. Sam felt Rachel groaned out against his lips as she ran her hands up Sam's shirt, feeling the smoothness of his skin and the texture of his abs.

She leaned down and kissed his neck softly, nipping it gently every once in a while but not enough to leave marks. Her teeth scraped along his neck and she continued to push his shirt up and over his head, breaking contact with his skin for just one second.

His hands ran along the back of her thighs, sliding up and cupping her ass gently. She giggled softly against his chest as she laid kisses along his collar bone. He removed one hand from her butt and lifted her face from his chest and back to his lips, he deepened the kiss and rolled them over so he was on top of the situation. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and kept him close to her while he let his hands slide up her stomach.

Rachel groaned gently into his lips as he cupped her breast with one hand, the other hand undoing the clasp on her bra. Truth be told, she had never gotten this far with anyone before. But for some reason it all felt right. Rachel removed her arms from around Sam's neck and for a moment, he thought she was going to stop him. He remembered what Finn had said at the beginning of the year, "how did we manage to get the only two girls who don't put out?" and he wondered if that wasn't true, that things were too far for Rachel.

If she were going to stop him now, he would be very disappointed. He was horny and he was already getting hard. This was not going to end well if she was going to stop him. He pulled away from the kiss, preparing to hear what Rachel had to say but then she made contact again and slid her bra from her arms, tossing it aside. Sam was already in awe of how fast things were progressing, not that he could pretend he was not enjoying it.

Sam groaned as he felt Rachel's nipples harden under his touch, he could feel her smile through the kiss. He pulled away from the kiss and made his way down her chest, kissing her skin softly before reaching her nipple. He took her right nipple in his mouth and let his tongue swirl around it.

Rachel threw her head back and groaned and he smirked to himself, moving on to her left nipple. He removed his lips from her nipple only when she begged for him to kiss her again. He could not deny her of her right to be kissed by them lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck again and he felt her pull him closer, he could not deny how much he loved the feeling of skin on skin. It had been too long since he'd felt that feeling before and he was so glad to be feeling it now.

Sam slid his hand down her stomach and his fingers slipped into her panties. He half expected her to push his hand away, but she did not so he proceeded to slide his finger around her clit. She groaned into the kiss and he smirked, adding more passion to the kiss as he slid his hand past her clit and inserted a finger into her. She moaned out and removed her lips from his.

"Sam," she moaned out and he pulled his finger from within her, worried he had hurt her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, still worried he had hurt her and she was going to want to stop.

"Yeah, it just might be easier if we got rid of my pants," Rachel said and Sam nearly fainted at how bold she was being. She was taking her clothes off willingly and wanted this. Whoa.

Sam helped Rachel remove her jeans, leaving her in a pair of cotton panties. They were purple and green and yes, they were a thong. He was drooling, seeing the beautiful girl in just a pair of underwear and nothing else. Her brown, curly hair was spread out on her pillow and he stood from the bed. Rachel opened her mouth to question, but Sam just removed his own pants, leaving him in a mere pair of plaid boxers.

He climbed back onto the bed, pressing his lips to Rachel's once more. His fingers brushed her leg gently and he pushed her panties aside, sliding his finger back into her. She moaned into the kiss and he felt himself grow harder, just at the feeling of her wetness and the moan she'd given him. He added another finger to her tightness, his thumb rubbing her clit gently. He was relishing in the fact that she kept moaning into his mouth. He pulled away and kissed at her neck softly. Her breaths were shortened as he kept working her clit, sliding his fingers in and out of her slowly. She was sweating, her hair sticking to her face and neck.

"Sam," she moaned out and he felt her walls contracting against his hand. He was so dedicated to making her come that he did not even care about his own satisfaction. Of course, her excitement was thrilling to him and turning him on in many ways.

"Baby, come for me, just let go," he whispered gruffly against her ear and began to work her clit harder and faster. He wanted to feel her come, he knew that was what would get him off in the end.

"Sa-a-am," Rachel moaned as her orgasm hit her. Sam continued to rub her clit until the very last wave had hit Rachel.

A smirk rode his face as he removed his fingers and licked them off quickly. Rachel's eyes were shut and Sam could see the look of ecstasy on her face and the strands of brown hair that were stuck to her neck and face. He kissed her cheek softly and she opened her eyes. He smiled at her, not really expecting her to do anything to help him.

However, her hand slid down his chest and beneath the waistband of his boxer shorts. He sucked in sharply as he felt her soft hand touch his penis. He was so hard already he thought he might die if he didn't get to get off. Rachel giggled softly to herself and Sam laughed as well, not really sure why they were laughing. He slid his boxers down and kicked them to the floor as Rachel began to stroke his penis.

He groaned at the feeling of her smooth movements. She had good rhythm, of course that probably had a lot to do with the fact that she sang and danced. He bit his lip and shut his eyes, relaxing his body and feeling the every movement of Rachel against his body.

"Wait," she said, stopping her movements and Sam's eyes shot open.

"Wait what?" he asked, feeling confused and angry at the fact that she was stopping what she was doing so perfectly.

"I was just thinking, maybe, you would want to have sex instead?" she asked him, a soft smile on her face. Sam could not believe everything that was happening right now. He hoped she was not using him to get back at Finn or Puck, but all he could think about was actually having sex.

Sam nodded eagerly and rolled off the bed, slamming into the floor. He laughed and Rachel laughed, for some reason it was okay that they were both laughing for no reason. It seemed to work. He crawled over to where he had discarded his backpack upon arriving at Rachel's that evening, grabbing a condom from the pocket. He was often prepared even though, quite honestly, he never knew when he would ever have the opportunity to have sex.

He crawled back over to the bed and stood up, climbing back onto the bed. He unwrapped the condom and, awkwardly, put it on. He hooked his fingers in the edge of Rachel's thong(!) and pulled it off, tossing it across the room. He positioned his body above hers, his hands on either side of her head. "You sure about this?" he asked her, hoping she would not change her mind just for the mere fact that he had gotten all prepared and was now insanely excited.

"More sure of this than anything ever," Rachel said, her eyes staring up into his and he could hardly believe it.

Sam smiled at her and kissed her deeply, sliding into her gently and slowly. He waited until he was in and he saw she was okay before pulling out and sliding back in slowly again. His breaths were shortened with each thrust of his hips and he noticed that Rachel's were as well.

The pair groaned in unison as Sam thrust in and out of Rachel. It was plain vanilla sex, but everything was already amazing and Sam could hardly believe he'd waited this long to make a move on Rachel, he should have tried dating her a lot sooner. He felt his orgasm coming soon, but he turned his mind from the view he had of Rachel's body to something less pleasant. He bit his lip and continued thrusting, his eyes shut so he did not see Rachel's body and feel the impulse to release soon. He rolled them over, so he was laying beneath her and she straddled him.

For a moment, she was seemingly puzzled by the sudden change in control. But his hands moved to her hips and he helped her circle her hips gently in a way that made it feel amazing for both of them. His eyes opened slightly to see the look on Rachel's face and he could hardly believe how amazing she looked. It was natural, for her to be naked and riding a guy like this.

"Rachel," Sam groaned and leaned up, capturing her lips with his own and making sure to keep up the movements.

"Sam," she breathed out, and he could feel her getting close to her orgasm this time.

However, there was no way in hell he was going to be able to hold out until she had her orgasm for him to have his own. He felt his release come soon and he groaned deeply, holding Rachel still for a moment while he finished. He then slipped his fingers to her clit and rubbed until she came a moment later.

In the moment that both of them was riding waves of pleasure, neither of them noticed the sound of eggs being slammed against the house. Nor did they see the flash of white as toilet paper covered the trees and shrubbery out front of Rachel's house.

However, neither of them moved after the orgasm. Rachel lay atop Sam, breathing heavily with her head on his chest. His fingers ran up her spine and she shivered in the coolness of being nude. Her lips pressed to his chest gently. Sam wondered what was going to happen next. He really liked Rachel, not just because she'd had sex with him – though that did not hurt. He wanted to be with her, but he had been approached by Puck earlier that day telling him that he would hurt him if he even came close to touching Rachel. Now he was confused, he wanted to risk it all just for Rachel.

"Hey, you hungry?" Rachel asked him, rolling off of his body and sitting on the edge of the bed for a moment. He loved the way she looked right now, piling her hair atop her head in a bun and grabbing his shirt from the floor. He admired how she slid his shirt over her head, as if it were natural, and then grabbed a new pair of underwear from her drawer; this time it was a pair of white cotton boy short style. He stared at her in awe of how gorgeous she looked.

"Yeah, kinda," he said and sat up, reaching for his boxers that lay on the floor right by the bed. He slid them on and grabbed his jeans, putting them on. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Rachel from behind, kissing her neck softly.

The pair walked downstairs and into the kitchen. They did not even notice that Santana was staring through her front window, realizing that Sam and Rachel were partially dressed, both with sex written all over their faces.

Sam kissed Rachel's lips in the shadow of the night as Santana ran back to the front of the house, admiring her handy work with eggs and toilet paper and then she ran back across the street.

Being blissfully unaware was perfect for Sam and Rachel now.


	5. Ch 5 Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

Santana rushed back across the street from Rachel's house. She shook fresh snow from her brunette locks and slammed the door behind her. The rest of the Glee club was in the family room, not even knowing what had just gone on across the street. That was how things were going to remain for now. Santana, Puck, Lauren, and Finn had toilet papered and egged Rachel's house, that everyone knew, however nobody knew what Santana had seen.

What she had seen had infuriated her but she knew that it would help her to keep it a secret. The night wore on and finally Santana and Puck decided to leave Artie's and head to their respective homes. Well, Puck had come over to Santana's for a little "post-party fuck session" as Puck called it. He had left just after three and Santana had tried to sleep, but she could not ignore the nagging in her head, telling her to plot something evil.

Monday could not come soon enough, that was for sure. Saturday went slow, she and Brittany had gone shopping and then she and Puck had stayed in, screwing and watching movies. Santana tried to enjoy her Saturday, but all she could think about was how to get back at Sam and Rachel for the pure ungodliness that was their coupling. Sunday she went to church like the precious little angel her parents thought she was, then did her homework and screwed around with Puck some more. Her idea hit her in the middle of making out with Puck and she'd nearly screamed in excitement. It was going to be perfect.

Monday morning was a good one, Santana could feel it. She stood up from her bed early that morning and dressed in an outfit strangely similar to one that Rachel would wear. She put her hair in a stupid headband and curled the ends of her brown locks under. Puck picked her up to drive her to school and he had whistled out the window of his car when she'd stepped out of her front door. She slapped him on the arm when she'd entered the car and she could have sworn he muttered something about how gorgeous she looked that day. But she chose to ignore the fact that he called her gorgeous today of all days, when she was dressed like _Berry_ rather than any other day when she dressed like herself.

Santana was excited for today in so many ways. She rushed into school, leaving Puck in the dust because she knew she could not miss what was first. Santana had hired her friends on the AV club to mess with Rachel today in hopes she would realize she couldn't mess with her popularity. Trying to date a superstar athlete when you were a girl like Rachel was not okay. Sure, Rachel had dated Puck and Finn in the past but those two were nothing compared to Sam.

Santana looked at Rachel when she walked into school, but something was wrong. She looked _happy_ despite the fact that she'd probably had to clean up toilet paper and eggs all morning. Santana was kind of surprised that Rachel was even on time today. However, Santana knew Rachel would wish she was still at home once her locker hit her.

Rachel smiled as she walked to her locker, turning the dial a few times. She was close to opening her locker when Santana spotted Sam walking down the hall. He would mess things up, she just knew it. Rachel stood in front of her locker and pulled it open. Sam had stepped right next to Rachel as it had happened and (Santana waited eagerly) a blast of slushie shot out of Rachel's locker. Rachel fell backwards and screamed, wiping her face. It had not been long since she'd last been slushied but here it had happened. She slammed the door shut on her locker and ran off, leaving her backpack.

Stage one, complete.

Sam wiped slushie from his arm and the side of his face and looked around, searching to find who the source of the evil slushying was. Santana stood behind a set of lockers, virtually out of sight until Sam left the hallway.

It was after first period when Santana saw Rachel walking down the hallway, her shirt cleaned of the slushie and her face slightly pink from the dye. She saw Dave Karofsky walking down the hall, slushie in hand, and she nodded at him casually. Rachel stood to the side of her locker as she opened it this time, yet no slushie came out. Sam had not approached Rachel again that day, probably as a way of avoiding getting slushied again. He was being smart, Santana would praise him later in glee club.

Rachel was cleaning excess slushie out of her locker with a wet paper towel she had brought from the bathroom when Dave came up behind her. He pushed her hair from the back of her neck, as Santana had told him to do so she would think it was Sam. She saw the blush form on Rachel's cheeks, obviously the plan had worked. However, instead of doing something sweet, Dave pulled the neck of Rachel's blouse back and poured the slushie down the back of her shirt. She screamed and slammed her locker shut once more, tears flowing down her face.

Stage two complete.

Santana wondered if Rachel would ever get sick of being slushied and just not show up for school. Santana believed that all of the snide comments she gave Rachel would surely drive her off; however, Rachel still showed up day after day. She had three stages of slushying and one of those would surely send Rachel home. If Rachel didn't show up for glee club at least just once things would go better.

Santana stood in the lunch room, reigning over her imaginary kingdom. Quinn came up next to her and started to say something, but Santana quickly dismissed the blonde girl. Brittany looked disappointed in her but Santana ignored her as well. Brittany didn't matter as much as being the queen did, she could find a new girl to make out with. Everybody wanted a piece of Santana.

Rachel sat alone in the corner, Sam eyeing her from across the room. Santana could tell they were texting each other, but neither would connect in public. Rachel finished her food quickly and rushed off to hide out the rest of lunch in the choir room. Santana watched as the brunette girl walked off, her back still slightly wet from the slushie. A bit of remorse hit Santana, but she shook it off. Rachel deserved it, at least that was what she was going to tell herself.

It was the end of the day, just before glee rehearsal when the end of the day announcements were playing on the screen. A picture of Sam flashed on the screen, followed by a particularly bad picture of Rachel. The voice of a journalism student filled the hallway, talking something stupid. Santana watched as Rachel turned to the TV, looking at the announcements rolling by. Another few pictures of her and Sam went by and she was confused, her eyes were red rimmed from crying and then it hit her.

The announcements were saying that Rachel had tricked Sam into sleeping with her so she could become more popular. They said that Sam was not even interested and that he was seeing someone else. Santana laughed and turned to see Rachel's reaction, however the brunette was gone.

She did not show up to glee that day.

Stage three complete.

Santana felt she had won. She felt a little bad, but not so bad she regretted it. She only regretted it because glee felt different that day. It was not until later in the meeting she realized that Sam was not there and that Mercedes and Tina were glaring at her.


	6. Ch 6 Draw Me A Map

He didn't call her. Rachel was mad, no wait she was livid, all because Sam didn't call her. He ignored her.

She had gotten slushied, twice, and then the rumor over the television system had torn her apart. Rachel had never missed a meeting of glee club, not even when she had been deathly ill, yet today she could not bear to face New Directions after the humiliating day she had had.

Rachel went home after she had seen the announcement and had showered the slushie from her hair and her back. The heat of the shower had calmed her nerves, releasing all the stress from her back muscles and removing the majority of the red dye from her skin. She entered her house, eyes full of tears. She had trekked across town, snow falling from the sky, just because she did not want to go to glee club. Her house was empty when she got home and she texted her father to tell him that she would not need a ride home that day, that she had gotten a ride from one of her friends from New Directions.

Rachel bundled herself in a pair of sweatpants and a McKinley High sweatshirt, her hair in braided pigtails. She had pink slippers on her feet and she cried, heaving sighs every few moments. She was glad her dads were not home, mostly because it was too hard to explain things to them. They would just not understand her tears and heartbreak, mostly because they believed Santana was one of Rachel's friends. They thought the whole glee club was a large group of Rachel's friends, though she tried to set them straight they would just talk about having big parties and such. They wanted to throw her a birthday party in a few weeks for her seventeenth birthday, but she could not bear to tell them that she did not have any friends anymore.

Hiram and Leroy had only met Mercedes and Kurt before, maybe Puck at temple or something, but they just believed Rachel was close to everyone in the group picture from glee club. Of course, they should have met Sam the night he had stayed over, but they got home from the law firm late that night and were gone early in the morning. His car out front had probably not spiked much confusion since they were used to overflow parking from the Abrams house.

Now, as Rachel sobbed she wondered if anybody had actually stood up to Santana. They had stood up to her when she insulted Finn, maybe they would just because she was a big part of glee club. Well, she had been a big part of the glee club before she'd become sedentary within the classroom. Rachel's floor vibrated, signaling that the garage door was being opened and she figured one of her fathers was home. Sitting up, she wiped the tears from her face and attempted to look happier. She could not let them see her suffer, she was not going to let it disappoint them.

She turned on her TV, putting _The Notebook_ in her DVD Player and pressing play. At least if they noticed tears, they would accredit it to the sad movie she was watching. Hiram called up the stairs, informing her that both of them were home with a large supply of Chinese food if she was hungry. They would worry if she didn't eat, so she went downstairs for the mandatory chit chat over dinner.

Sam didn't call, he felt bad but he didn't even know what to say. Rachel was probably going to be mad at him, how did the AV kids even know that Rachel and Sam had slept together? He did not tell anybody and he was pretty sure Rachel had not told anybody either, then again it was hard to tell what went on in Lima. Sam realized that this town, though not small in size, was small in the face of rumors. So maybe someone saw him going into Rachel's house that night and had just put two and two together. Either way, he was in awe of how fast rumors moved in Lima. Sam had experienced the bomb blast slushying Rachel had endured, and he had heard about the down the shirt one later in class when some other jock was bragging about doing it. Then he had heard the video himself and had left the school before glee club, not wanting to face those whom he knew it probably involved.

A text buzzed into his phone and he half expected, half hoped it to be Rachel. It was Puck, the message was less then pleasant and Sam was quite nervous about what would happen the next day. There was no way they could deny that they had slept together after today. That was one thing Sam was sure of.

He lay back in his bed, his head hitting the pillow and his eyes closing tightly. What was he going to do tomorrow? He could not face Rachel, he could not disappoint her in this way. His head throbbed with pain, regret, and concern. What was he going to do?

Rachel had finished her meal, quietly as usual. Her fathers did not really like talking at the dinner table, it was too much conversation and not enough eating. They were in the world of go, go, go and did not have time to hear about Rachel's day. Not that she would have told him about her day, but she wished they would at least sometimes ask her how she was.

The questions they asked were the same every night. What did you learn at school? (Nothing). What songs did you sing at glee club? (List of songs here, today she lied). You've gotten new solos right? (Yes). Have you finished your homework? (Yes). The same thing happened everyday and the answers were similar. Then Hiram and Leroy would turn into their office and work on case files for the night, leaving Rachel to eat dessert by herself and go to bed without as much as an 'I love you' or 'goodnight'. Since she had turned sixteen, they pretty much ignored her.

Rachel had a bowl of ice cream, mint chocolate chip, in her lap and _A Walk To Remember_ playing on her TV. She was crying, maybe because of the movie or maybe because of the day she had had. The doorbell rang, that was what first shocked Rachel. In her mind she hoped it was Sam, but it would not be him just because of the day she'd had. She put the bowl aside and ran down the stairs. Hiram was at the door, blocking who was there out of view. Rachel moved around him and saw someone standing there, a blonde head that she was definitely surprised to see.

Sam had it in his mind that he needed to see Rachel. He had to fix things and he needed to make it all right. He texted her a few times, but she still did not answer him. He called her, she sent his call to voicemail. She was mad. How was he going to fix this? He had no clue what to do and right now he was beginning to feel pathetic. That was until he realized he could redeem himself. He had to. Sam packed up his guitar in the case and strapped it to his back, running out the door of his house and jumping on his bike. He had a car but he felt like he needed to ride to see Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel," the blonde said and Hiram moved out of the way, heading back to his office. "We missed you in glee today."

"Brittany? Why are you here?" Rachel asked her, shocked at the fact that Santana's minion had come to say they had missed her.

"I wanted to talk to you, do you mind if I come in?" she asked and Rachel's eyes immediately shot to Artie's house, expecting to see the glee members in the front window. "Nobody's there, if you were wondering. Everybody went to Breadstix for dinner," Brittany admitted, "I told them I was sick, to get out of it."

Rachel stepped away from the door and let Brittany in, shutting the wooden door behind her. The pair went up to Rachel's room in silence. Rachel was still wracking her brain trying to figure out why in the world Brittany had come here, if not to sabotage her.

"Santana's my best friend but I can't defend what she did," Brittany blurted out as soon as Rachel flopped down on her bed, picking up the ice cream again. Rachel had taken a large bite out of habit and almost spit it out when Brittany said she couldn't defend Santana. "She was awful and you certainly don't deserve that. Especially because we all know she's just…crazy."

"Brittany you really don't have to say those things," Rachel said quietly after she swallowed the large bite, "she's your best friend."

"No, she was my best friend. But I don't think I can stand up for her anymore when she treats people like she does," Brittany said quietly.

"Are you kidding? I deserve it. I tricked Sam into sleeping with me," Rachel said, almost believing the rumors that had been told.

"You did not, Sam likes you, I can tell," Brittany said and Rachel was in awe. What was happening right now? Her dads were certain to be surprised about her friend coming over to see her. Rachel still had the shadows of tears on her cheeks and she hoped Brittany didn't notice.

The blonde pulled Rachel into a hug, seeing that tears were forming in Rachel's eyes once more. Sniffling, Rachel pulled away and shook her head. "Don't be nice to me, you really don't have to do this, Brittany," she mumbled and took another bite of the ice cream.

"Rachel, we really did miss you," Brittany said quietly.

"I'm quitting glee, at least for a while, I need time to think," Rachel responded, shoveling more ice cream into her mouth.

"But…" Brittany began, but was cut off by the sound of a guitar coming from outside Rachel's window.

He pedaled quickly towards Rachel's house, becoming out of breath quickly. He stopped a few houses down and caught his breath, he was going to need it to sing to her. That was his master plan. Singing to Rachel. It wasn't the best plan in the world, but Sam hoped it would work. He pedaled slowly down the street the rest of the way and abandoned his bike in her yard. He opened his guitar case and pulled out the six-string. He had been working on a song that he thought Rachel might like.

He strummed a few chords, the intro to the song, and began to sing.

_Staring deep into your eyes, searching for answer the questions I can't find.  
If I took for granted that I held your heart, I'd beg forgiveness but I don't know where to start.  
So draw me a map that leads me back to you.  
I don't know where to go, please tell me what to do.  
Help me find the road you're on, I just need directions home  
Oooh  
Draw me a map that leads me back to you.  
I've never been so at a loss, I'm at a canyon I can't get around or cross.  
So baby come down here, lay by my side.  
And tell me love's not lost across the great divide.  
Draw me a map that leads me back to you  
I don't know where to go please tell me what to do  
Help me find the road you're on, I just need directions home  
Oooh.  
Draw me a map that leads me back to you.  
You're my destiny and destination  
Understand my desperation  
You.  
The only place I wanna be, so get us back to you and me  
Draw me a map that leads me back to you  
I don't know where to go, please tell me what to do  
Help me find the road you're on, I just need directions home  
Oooh.  
Oooh._

Rachel and Brittany darted to her window, opening it up to hear the sounds coming in. Of course it was Sam, playing his guitar so perfectly just below her window. Brittany's face was filled with amazement and Rachel's full of embarrassment.

"No, there is no way this is happening…" Rachel said quietly, listening to the song Sam was singing (Draw Me a Map by Dierks Bentley).

"It is! IT IS!" Brittany was so excited and she grabbed Rachel's hand, pulling her closer to the window.

Sam finished the song and looked up at Rachel, hope in his eyes. "Please?" he said to her, his hands clasped together.

"Go, you deserve him," Brittany said and pushed Rachel away from the window, telling her to go downstairs.

"Umm, okay!" Rachel pulled a pair of shoes onto her feet and ran down the stairs, her dads sitting there staring out the window at the boy. She blew past them, telling them she'd tell them what happened. Brittany made sure Rachel went outside before returning to Rachel's room. As long as the two didn't want to have sex, she'd stay in Rachel's room to talk to her once she was done forgiving Sam.

"I'm so sorry Rachel," Sam said as soon as the brunette exited her house.

"I thought you were single," she mumbled and he looked at her.

"That was the worst rumor ever, Rachel. I'm single of course," Sam said with a shake of his head.

"But the video," Rachel said.

"The video was a lie, rumors made up by Santana," Sam told her. Of course everything had been Santana's doing, even the video.

"How did she know we had…sex?" Rachel whispered the last word, not wanting her dads to hear.

"I don't know, but I don't really care. Let them know, Rachel, all that matters is that we're together," he said quietly, pulling his guitar from around his neck.

"Sam…Are you sure you want to deal with me? I'm not the best girlfriend…" she trailed off and he walked closer, closing the distance between them.

"So? You can learn to be the best girlfriend," he whispered, close enough to feel her breath against his neck.

"I'm quitting glee," she told him.

"Then I will too, we'll stick together," Sam said, leaning down.

"You don't have to," she muttered, her lips just barely an inch from his.

"But I want to," he told her.

"You really don't," she said, frowning and looking down.

Sam reached his hand up and nudged her head up.

"Just shut up and kiss me," he muttered and kissed her softly on the lips.

Rachel was a little shocked at Sam, but she was not upset. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

"Fine, but you promise me you want to," she said after pulling away from the kiss.

"Promise," Sam responded and kissed her deeply.

From the first floor, Rachel's dads could tell they were in trouble. From Rachel's room, Brittany was dancing a happy dance at the fact that her new friend was in love. A smile spread to Rachel's cheeks as she held Sam close and the snow began to fall. Now all they had to do was face the school tomorrow.


	7. Ch 7 Bulletproof

Rachel was nervous. Not for the fact that she was going to be going to school as the newest girlfriend of Sam Evans, but more for the fact that she was going to be quitting glee club today. She loved glee club with all of her heart but she could not imagine being a part of it when Santana was going to destroy her life. Though she was beginning to see the silver lining of quitting glee, she really wished things didn't have to be like this. Rachel dressed in a pair of jeans and a purple plaid top, after the failed attempts to get her outfits popular and failing, she decided to just dress like everybody else. Her fathers had shelled out quite a bit of money on her new look, but she was satisfied. She wore a pair of slip on ballet flats and her hair was curled, a purple ribbon acting as a headband.

She had been surprised to come down that morning, ready to leave after scarfing down some oatmeal, to see Sam sitting at the breakfast table with Leroy.

"Morning, Sam," Rachel said with a smile, the boy standing up upon her entry into the room. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her.

"Morning, Rach," he said happily and then returned to his seat at the table.

Rachel looked at her spot at the table, a bowl of oatmeal with almonds and brown sugar on top sat in the center of the placemat, a glass of orange juice next to it. There was also a plate of muffins in the middle of the table and Rachel was not quite sure where those had come from. It was no secret that her dads were not exactly homemakers. The muffins were a surprise. Obviously, Leroy could tell the confusion on Rachel's face because he gave a response.

"Sam brought the muffins over this morning," he explained, gesturing towards the tray of blueberry muffins.

Rachel sat down at the table and picked up her spoon, digging into her oatmeal. It was a little colder than usual, but it didn't really matter. She was having a hard time eating anyway, just because Sam was sitting there looking at her. He had a mug of cocoa in his hand and he just looked so adorable, a little cocoa mustache forming above his upper lip. She just wanted to kiss it off. Rachel sipped her orange juice, feeling weird about the silence in the room.

"My mom loves to bake," Sam said, breaking the silence. He was wondering why nobody had been talking, but he obviously did not know that this was how Rachel's family life worked. Of course, Rachel would never tell him that it was always this awkward.

She tried to finish her oatmeal but couldn't, so instead she grabbed a muffin and stood from the table. "I think we should leave for school," she told Sam. The awkwardness was killing her and she needed to get out of her house right now. She didn't want Sam to know that her dads were really just two awkward guys who didn't know how to have a conversation with a teenage girl. Hell, ever since she'd gotten her period they had not had a real conversation.

Rachel stood from the table and put her dishes in the sink. Sam followed in sync and put his mug in the sink, thanked Leroy, and then walked out of the kitchen.

"Bye dad!" Rachel shouted and pulled her jacket over her arms, Sam holding the muffin she'd taken from the kitchen. She then put on her backpack and took the muffin back, watching as Sam put on his jacket.

"Hey," she said, smiling at Sam widely, feeling flustered but happy he was there. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him deeply, the hand that was not holding the muffin pressed into his chest and steadied her.

"Hey," he said back and opened the door to her house, walking out onto a fresh few inches of snow. There were only a few footprints in the white powder, those belonged to Sam. Rachel followed Sam to his truck, which he held open the passenger's side door for her and shut it behind her once she was in.

She nibbled on the muffin on the way to school and tossed the wrapper in the trash can of the parking lot. Sam looked at her with a wide smile and she looked scared.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked him, her eyes wide and her hands reaching up to her face quickly.

Sam laughed and grabbed her hands, shaking his head.

"No, you don't. You look beautiful. Are you ready?" he asked her, his hands holding hers still.

"I guess as ready as I'll ever be," she said and smiled. Sam leaned down and kissed her lips gently. He slipped his hand into hers, lacing his fingers with hers.

Rachel hoped that Sam knew what he was getting into, everyone was already staring at them. Most of the time Rachel loved being stared at, but right now she was feeling a bit inferior with the way they were looking at her. They looked at her like she was trash and not worthwhile, it was nerve wracking.

Sam was blissful, he was not one to care about what others thought of his girlfriend. Sure he'd dated Quinn mostly in an attempt to get popular, but he'd really liked her. And Santana? Well she was more of just a reason to get over Quinn. There was something about Rachel that Sam could not deny, he really liked who she was and he really wanted to be with her. It was pathetic but he really did like her and want to make her happy. That was why he was quitting the glee club. Come 3 this afternoon he and Rachel would leave the choir room behind and find a new hobby. He hoped that hobby was making out, to be truthful.

The pair entered the school and Rachel half expected to get slushied right away. But nothing came, maybe things were going to be different for Rachel now that she was with Sam and dressing normal. She hoped things would be different.

Stepping up to her locker, she turned the dial to 28, then to 12, then to 36 and opened the door. She stood to the side, scared of the slushie cannon from the day before. But nothing. It was almost too weird. Sam looked up the door, admiring what Rachel had on her door. A to-do list? That was something he was not really expecting her to have. Reading through them, he chuckled softly. His eyes scanned through them and he looked at the last one a few times, reading it to make sure it said what he thought it did.

"Avatar on ice audition?" he blurted out, almost embarrassed that he had sounded kind of excited.

Rachel slammed the door of her locker shut, embarrassed by what it said and the fact that Sam had read it. Her personal to-do list was not supposed to be read by anybody. Sure, Sam was her boyfriend, but she did not even want him to see it.

"Yeah, it's kinda nerdy but I think it sounds like fun," Rachel said looking to the ground.

Sam leaned down, his lips close to her ear. "You have no idea how sexy that sounds," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

Rachel blushed and picked up her backpack, lacing her fingers with Sam's again. "Well, alright then," she laughed.

"I love Avatar," he told her and they reached the door of her classroom. She kissed his cheek and went to class, beginning the day alone.

Sam had walked Rachel to all of her classes and had sat with her at lunch. It was so very impressive that she did not even know what she had been thinking before.

It was three now and Rachel and Sam sat next to each other in glee, their fingers laced together and Santana glaring at their backs. Brittany entered the room, excited for a moment thinking Rachel and Sam had decided to not quit, and sat next to Rachel.

"Yay! You're here!" she exclaimed and Rachel smiled timidly at the girl.

"We are going to make a formal announcement, but we're not staying," she explained quietly, making sure nobody over heard them.

As Mr. Scheuster entered the room, Rachel stood up, pulling Sam along with her. "Mr. Schue, we have an announcement we'd like to make," Rachel said and turned to the group.

"What? Are you having freak mutant Avatar babies?" Santana asked, rolling her eyes.

Puck was staring on ominously, like he was going to beat up Sam.

"Santana, quiet, let's hear what they have to say," Will said and looked at the pair. Even he was a little confused at how they'd become a couple, but he was willing to hear what they had to say.

"Sam and I are quitting glee club. We're not going to be subject to your abuse anymore and frankly, things have to change if you want us back. That is all," Rachel said and Sam nodded, pursing his lips.]

"Wait what?" Mercedes and Finn said in unison, confused as to what was happening.

"With all the abuse Rachel has gotten, we've decided it's best for us to leave glee until some members get their heads on straight," Sam responded, this time taking the lead.

"Well, if you really think that's best I can't stop you. But I assure you both, we'll miss you," Will said and Rachel nodded, slightly tearing up.

Sam led them out of the classroom and as they left, Rachel and Sam heard Santana fighting with the rest of the glee club. She was trying to convince them that it was not her fault and they shouldn't blame her.

From what Sam heard, it seemed like nobody was believing her.


	8. Ch 8 One Love

**A/N:** This is a really short chapter but I felt I'd taken too long between updates. I'll update again in a day or so with a way better chapter!

Rachel was sedentary, her eyes focused on the ceiling above her. Sam lay on the bed next to her, his fingers laced with hers still. His thumb rubbed the back of her hand, his eyes closed tightly. Rachel hummed beside him, a tune he could not quite place. They had driven home in silence and Sam could tell Rachel was upset. She had tears in her eyes and he knew that that was because of leaving glee. Her face was solid and showed little emotion. Sam tried to get her to smile, but she was quiet and still. They reached her house and she had exited the car, probably expecting him to just drop her off and leave. However, he shut off the engine of his truck and followed her up the path to her house. She had turned to him just expecting a goodbye kiss and hug. But Sam had gestured towards her door.

Half of Rachel had expected Sam to drop her off and go back to glee club; the other half of her expected herself to go to glee club when Sam left her. But he stayed and she knew that neither of them were going to go back to the school. She had not spoken since they'd gotten in the car and she was remaining silent. Sam followed her to her room and when she lay on her bed, he kicked off his shoes and lay there next to her.

"Why?" Rachel asked Sam, turning her head to face his.

"Hmm?" he responded, opening his eyes again to face the saddened face of his girlfriend.

"Why are you doing this? Being so nice, so supportive?" she asked him, her eyes focused intently on his.

"Because, I like you Rach. And this is my fault entirely, so…" he trailed off and looked back to the ceiling, his eyes shutting again.

"It's not your fault, it's my fault for being such a loser," Rachel said and removed her hand from Sam's, rolling over onto her side. She finally began to cry. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly, trying to hold the emotions in. Her legs curled up until she was in almost the fetal position and she cried softly.

"No, Rachel, stop crying. You're not a loser," he whispered and rolled onto his side as well, wrapping his arm around her and holding her tight.

"Stop it!" she shouted and Sam recoiled, pulling his arm back.

"What's wrong Rachel?" he asked her, hurt from her reaction to him trying to comfort her.

"Just, stop. I am a loser and you shouldn't have to suffer because of me," Rachel whispered and let the tears fall.

"No, Rachel, you stop it," Sam started, feeling fierce; "you don't even get it. I gave up everything for you on purpose. I want to be with you and if I didn't, why would I quit glee?"

Rachel sniffled and began to protest but couldn't even think of a word to say.

"Sam, I," she muttered, rolling over onto her other side to face him.

"Just, let it go Rachel. Don't think too much, you're only gonna end up hurting yourself," he whispered, rolling onto his side and looking into her eyes.

"I already am hurting," she whispered and he smoothed her hair from where it stuck to her tears.

"I know baby, and I'm gonna make things better," he said and leaned in, kissing Rachel softly on the lips.

The next three afternoons, Rachel and Sam watched movies after school instead of going to glee club. Rachel missed it, Sam could tell, she was always humming or singing along with the background music of the movies. When they were in the car, she would sing loudly and by day three he started to see Rachel smiling again.

It was Saturday morning and Rachel was coming over for breakfast. Sam was making pancakes in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. It was still too early for Rachel to be coming, but she was often early so he would not be surprised if she was here. However, when he opened the door he was quite surprised about what he saw.

"Hey, Brittany," he said to the blonde girl who stood on his doorstep.

She smiled sweetly at him and entered his house, though he did not invite her in. It seemed as though her parents had never taught her simple manners. But Sam did not seem to mind, he just shut the door behind her.

"Hey Sam, how are you?" Brittany asked him as she looked around his entryway, digging into what his house looked like.

"Good, good, how are you Brittany?" he asked her and started walking towards his kitchen. She followed him and he went back to where he was dicing vegetables for omelets.

"I'm great! Well, kind of," Brittany started, "you see they sent me to try and get you guys to come back to glee. They think I'm the best 'cause I'm friends with both of you. But I don't know how to convince Rachel to rejoin and that's where you come in."

Sam cut the vegetables slowly, making sure to make even sized pieces.

"Never going to happen, Britt," Sam said and he pushed the vegetables into a bowl, setting it on the counter. "She wants to go back so bad, but I'm not going to let her. Not until Santana leaves."

Brittany looked shocked and Sam turned back to the food.

"But, you have to," Brittany said

"Brittany you get rid of Santana and I'll bring Rachel back," Sam told her and turned to her.

She looked at him like a pathetic child and he felt bad for a little bit.

"I can't hurt her, I can't let her get hurt. Santana is only gonna try and rip her apart and I'm not letting her got through that," he said quietly and looked at the blonde who looked strangely discouraged.

"Okay," she said quietly and looked at the food he was going to cook, "can I stay?"

Sam wanted to argue but the doorbell rang and he knew it was Rachel. Brittany always seemed to want to stay at inopportune moments, but he would let her. Rachel came in the house without waiting for Sam to open the door, though he was right there. It was strangely uncharacteristic, he was glad he had met her at the door.

He went in to kiss her and she unbuttoned the jacket she was wearing, showing him that she was just in her underwear. Footsteps around the corner showed Brittany was on her way. Sam pulled her jacket closed and laughed as Brittany came in and Rachel blushed heavily.

"Hi Rachel! I'm staying for breakfast!" the girl said loudly and happily, hugging her friend (who she didn't notice was gripping the front of her coat).

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel shouted and Sam just shook his head.

"I would if I had time," he smiled at her and kissed her deeply, "we'll have plenty of alone time after breakfast."


	9. Ch 9 Sweat Baby Sweat

**A/N: **There is lots of delicious SMUT SMUT SMUT in this one. So if you're not interested in the naughty, maybe you should just stop reading where there's a ***. Love all your reviews, keep them coming! Also I'd love ideas for what you wanna see drama wise! :]

Rachel stood at her locker, her checklist on the wall and lines drawn through a few of the items on her list. There were a few more things she still needed to do, but she could not bring herself to write them on the list. Writing songs for regionals was on the list of things to do, but now that she was not a member of glee club she couldn't find purpose in writing them. She often wondered if Sam would have backed her up had he known what the future had held. Alas, here she was at her locker trying to figure out what to do. Sam was a great boyfriend and she really couldn't ask for more, but there was something missing from their relationship.

Rachel shut her locker door and picked her backpack up from where it lay on the floor. She pulled it up over her shoulders. She wore a lace camisole beneath a purple off the shoulder shirt, skinny jeans, and a pair of ballet flats. Her hair was in a headband and curled.

Sam walked over to her, dressed in a typical pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt, his letter jacket pulled over his arms and back. His backpack was higher up on his back than most guys wore theirs, but Rachel thought it was cute. He kissed her gently on the cheek and stole her hand into his, lacing his fingers through hers. She grinned at him and walked down the hall with him in silence. The guys on the baseball team were more accepting of Rachel than those on the football team and, weirdly enough, they were interested in the idea of glee.

Rachel was a dutiful girlfriend, holding Sam's hand and kissing him in the halls. She talked to his friends and had even made a couple of her own. Not that she hung out with anyone but Sam. It was just easier to hang out alone with her boyfriend than to try and make a bunch of friends.

Rachel was dedicated and she really cared about Sam, but she didn't really know what she was doing. She had heard rumors that the glee club was getting sick of Santana, who had been broken up with by Puck and now she was mostly sulking around. In fact, Rachel had walked past the choir room one day last week and had seen Santana sitting to the left while everyone else sat to the right, chairs pushed from the girl. Something had happened and Rachel was determined to know what had happened. Santana had obviously not been kicked out of Glee club, but Rachel noticed she seemed less involved.

It was Friday and there was a pep assembly, Rachel wondered if the glee club would be performing today. When last period ended early, Rachel held Sam's hand and walked to the gym, he waved to some of his teammates and pulled her over to where they were sitting. One of the other guy's girlfriends, Becca, sat next to Rachel to start a conversation about a party they were having tonight. Rachel and Sam had enjoyed getting drunk together lately and it was quite fun, but she was excited to go to a party again. Rachel and Sam had not slept together since the first time, but Rachel was not really sure why. She wanted to sleep with him again, that was for sure, but she just hadn't found the right time.

Becca and Rachel talked while they waited for the assembly to begin. Rachel could feel Sam's thumb absentmindedly rubbing the back of her hand and she blushed softly. Across the gym, she could see the stage where the glee club would ultimately perform; apparently they were singing. She felt a twinge of heartbreak when she realized she wouldn't get to sing with them today. The lights went down in the gym and Becca almost immediately stopped talking, Rachel turned her head to Principal Figgins.

"Quiet please, quiet. Ladies and gentlemen we will kick today's assembly off with a performance by New Directions. They will be singing "I Want You Back" by The Jackson Five," Principal Figgins said and Rachel choked on her own saliva.

"Did you," Sam began but Rachel nodded and shushed him.

The performance went on without a stitch and it was almost surprising. However, Rachel and Sam could feel the entire Glee clubs' eyes on them as they performed. Santana was not up there with them, so Rachel scanned the gym and located the brunette sitting on the sidelines in her cheerios uniform. It almost killed Rachel to know that Santana had either quit or been kicked out of New Directions and all of a sudden, a light bulb went off in Rachel's head.

She pinched Sam who was staring off into the distance, probably at Holly Holiday who was talking about some sex ed thing, and he looked at her. Her right hand lifted and she pointed at Santana across the gym.

The assembly was over and Rachel had wanted to find Puck or Brittany or something, but Sam had other plans. He didn't have baseball practice that day and he was intending on finishing where things had started on Saturday morning. The two hadn't had a moment alone since Brittany came over and ruined their breakfast date. Rachel had spent the entire morning wrapped in her coat and then had left for temple. They'd done homework alongside Brittany the next night, who kept coming over, and then they'd been busy with school all week.

Sam had practically dragged Rachel to his car after school, pinning her against the side for a moment and covering her with kisses from her lips to neck. She had pushed him off, laughing, and let herself into the car. She hadn't wanted to get all physical in public, mostly because she'd seen Santana lurking nearby and she wanted to get out of there. She definitely didn't trust the traitor cheerio anymore.

They had barely reached Rachel's house before Sam was trying to strip Rachel down. Her coat had been unbuttoned and he was tugging the sleeves off as they reached the front door. He had unbuttoned her jeans on the way and had attempted slipping his hand into her pants, but she'd slapped his hand with a loud "SAM" and pulled his hand from her pants.

Rachel's dads weren't home, big surprise, and so she knew things would be okay. She dropped her backpack inside the house and removed her hand from her waistband where she had been holding her pants closed. It was too much effort to zip them up again in the car when she knew they'd apparently never make it inside without him trying to take them off of her again.

Rachel's hands removed Sam's letterman jacket and dropped it to the floor before pushing him against the door, leaving one spectacularly scandalous kiss on his lips, holding his chest with her hand, she tugged his lip as she pulled back from the kiss. It was a bite of sorts that made Sam groan out. Rachel smirked at him before removing her hand and running upstairs. As much as she'd wanted to have sex against her front door, there was a lot of risk involved with public sex.

Sam laughed and chased Rachel up the stairs but by the time he reached her room, she'd locked herself in the bathroom. He knocked on the door, setting his head on the white wood. "Baby open the door!" he whined to her and kept knocking. She was such a tease sometimes and he hated it, but he loved it all the same.

It was after a few minutes of knocking that Sam finally gave up and went back to lay on her bed. "Rach, I'm gonna fall asleep if you don't get out here," he said and shut his eyes, figuring she'd open the door and he'd pretend to be asleep.

The door squealed as it opened and Sam closed his eyes tightly, pretending to be asleep.

"You're not even gonna look huh?" Rachel said and she put her hands on her hips. He would have pretended to be asleep longer but her voice sounded almost lustful. He opened his right eye and tried to catch a glimpse of what she looked like, but he couldn't tell so he opened both eyes and propped himself up on his elbows. He almost passed out at what he saw.

"No...no way, you look," Sam stammered as he tried to find the right words to say.

Rachel stood there and turned around, posing every few seconds. She winked and bit her lip and made kissy faces. Sam sucked a breath in and stared at Rachel. She wore a pair of hot pink panties that were lacy and had a white bow on each hip. She wore a hot pink bra on top with one of Sam's button down shirts hanging down, just barely brushing the tops of her thighs. Her eyes were smoldering and her hair was in dark waves. She had a pair of silver heels on her feet and she bit her lip once more, slowly walking towards Sam on her bed.

"W-w-wow," Sam could hardly breathe, she just looked that great.

As she walked closer, she played with the shirt, her fingers rubbing around the buttons. "Sam, I stole your shirt," she told him and he looked at her with a smirk.

"Y-you did, that was very bad," Sam muttered.

"I think I should be punished," she pouted and stepped closer to him.

He gulped heavily and wondered when she had taken his shirt. He hadn't left her alone but for a few minutes ever when they were at his house. Aside from not wanting to be away from her, he was paranoid she'd dig into his past and try to figure out what had happened in the past.

Rachel finally reached the bed after what had seemed like hours. Rachel climbed onto the bed, her knees resting on either side of his hips. He gulped again, still nervous for being around her. His hands reached up to her waist and held onto her skin, realizing that she was wearing a thong. She leaned down and kissed him and he groaned against her lips, feeling himself hardening up at the thought of being alone with half naked Rachel. He rolled over, still holding onto the thin girl, putting his body above hers.

"You're very naughty Miss Berry," Sam mumbled against her neck as he kissed the soft skin of her collar bone, feeling his way along her sides with his fingertips.

Rachel reached her hands up his chest, sliding them along his t-shirt. She giggled softly at the way his fingertips felt when they tickled her sides. He nipped her neck gently, and wrapped his arms around her lowerback, pulling her up to his body. His leg slid in and between her legs, pressing against her crotch tightly and she moaned quietly. His hand removed itself from her back and he slid his fingers to the waistband of her panties, sliding his fingers beneath the elastic gently and slid against the smoothness of her tanned skin. Goosebumps popped up on her skin as she felt chilled.

Rachel groaned and she pressed herself to Sam, trying to get him to actually touch her rather than just tease her. He nipped her neck again and shook his head. "No no no Rachel, this is your punishment," he mumbled and removed his hand from beneath her underwear. He reached over his back and tugged his shirt off over his head, tossing it aside. As Rachel reached to touch his abs, he shook his head and tutted. "Nope," he said and stood from the bed.

A whine dragged from Rachel's lips as he kicked his shoes off. "I want my shirt back," he whispered to her and used his arms to pull her up to a sitting position, she shook her head but he just laughed. He removed his shirt from around her shoulders and tossed it aside. "I don't really need it that bad," he said and kissed her softly, holding her hands away from his body.

Sam pinned her to the bed, her hands held above her head. His lips pressed to her neck and collar bone. His tongue slid down her chest and brushed against the lace cup of the bra. He held Rachel's hand with one of his and with his other hand he reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. He let go of her hands for a moment to pull the bra from her body, tossing it to the side before he grabbed her hands again and pinned them above her head.

"Sam you're not being very fair," Rachel whined.

"You're the one who stole my shirt," he whispered in her ear before moving his lips from her cheek and down to her breasts. He kissed each one of them sweetly, like they were something special. Then he took her left nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Rachel's body jerked slightly and she let out a moan that rivaled any he'd heard before. Sam smirked and stopped working on her left nipple, moving to the right. Rachel's body reacted with goosebumps and shivers as Sam rubbed his hand along her thigh.

"Please, let me touch you," Rachel half-sighed, half-whined. Sam took a little pity on her and released her hands.

With her newfound power, Rachel pushed Sam up and rolled him over so she took over the dominating position. She still wore her underwear and her heels, him in his socks and boxers. She smirked at him, shaking her head softly as he reached up to pull her down to kiss him. "Nope, sucker," she whispered and held his hands to his own chest. Her hand slid down his chest and beneath the elastic of his boxers.

Her hand gripped his member gently and he groaned out, relishing the feeling of her hand against him. She bit her lip gently as she stroked him slowly and steadily, good rhythm like he'd remembered from last time. Rachel used her left hand to remove his boxers, sliding them down his legs. He was breathing heavily and helped her remove them while she still stroked him. Rachel sighed softly and leaned up, kissing him while still stroking him. His arm wrapped around her back and he held her, wanting to give her something to feel good.

Sam slid his hand down her body and gripped her ass, holding her close to him. A moan broke Rachel's lips as she pulled away from the kiss. Sam groaned out as well, Rachel was really good at this. He wanted to stop, he needed to get inside. His hand slid around and he pulled on her panties, tugging them down low and slid his fingers along her wetness. Rachel groaned and he gathered some wetness and rubbed her clit slowly.

"Sam, I need you," Rachel muttered breathlessly and she stopped rubbing him.

"You need me to what?" he asked her, suppressing a moan and wanting to grab onto Rachel's hand.

"I _need_ you," she moaned out and Sam continued to slide his finger along her clit.

"I don't follow," he said, just teasing her because he could.

"I need you, to fuck me," she moaned and he laughed softly to himself.

"Oh, okay," he said and removed his hand from her clit, tugging her panties down over her knees and tossing them aside. He admired her heels and decided that he would keep them on, it would be so much hotter with the boots on.

Rachel reached for her bedside table drawer and once it was open, she pulled out a condom. She had bought them in preparation for sexytimes with Sam. Of course she'd hoped she'd been right by the sizing and such because she had no idea about condoms. She opened the package and, her hands were shaking as she tried to slide it onto Sam's ready penis. She was nervous, she'd never done this before. Sam smiled at her and just took the condom from her, sliding it over himself.

Sam leaned down and kissed Rachel softly before quickly slipping himself into her. She sucked in a breath and her hands wrapped around his body, gripping his shoulders with her nails. She wasn't used to this, he had to keep remembering that. She had only had sex once before and it wasn't easy to have sex with someone if you didn't know what you were doing. Sam slid in and out of Rachel rapidly, her fingers holding onto him.

Sam could see the mix of passion and pain on Rachel's face and he groaned out, feeling how tight she was still. It was like heaven having sex with her. She was gorgeous and sweating already and he knew he was going to have no trouble coming when the time was right.

"Baby," he moaned against her neck as he slid in and out of her a few more times. Rachel used her power to roll them over so she was on top, something Sam was definitely not expecting. She straddled his body, her knees against his sides, and she rode him.

"Fuck," she muttered and Sam was taken aback by her language. His hands reached up and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them as she grinded her body in circles, making him go crazy. Rachel threw her head back as Sam pinched her nipples, her hair stuck to her neck and forehead as she continued to ride Sam.

"Holy shit," he breathed and put his hands on Rachel's hips to move her in just the right way. She had great rhythm and it was definitely making things better. Sam could see her heels and he was going nuts at how she looked in just the heels.

"S-s-s-am," Rachel moaned out as she grinded against him, his hands on her hips. She knew it wasn't going to take much longer to come.

Rachel gripped Sam's body and dug her nails into his chest, leaving little red marks where her nails slid. Her breaths were short and she couldn't stop moaning. Sam was going nuts already and he wanted so badly to take a mental image of this.

It was only a few more minutes before Rachel came with a loud moan and not too long after that Sam finished himself, releasing and letting go of Rachel's body.

Rachel lay on top of Sam, breathing heavily in an attempt to get her breath back. She was seeing stars from the orgasm and she was longing for another one. Her fingers traced shapes on Sam's chest as they breathed in unison.

"Round two?" she whispered and Sam laughed. He grabbed another condom and she squealed, biting his chest softly.


	10. Ch 10 Give All My Secrets Away

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, but here it is! This one was emotional for me to write, but I think you'll love it. ;]

* * *

**Rachel was a kinky girl, Sam thought while he stood under the hot spray of his shower. He tried to stop thinking about how she'd surprised him after the assembly the other day, but he couldn't stop. It was all he'd thought about all day and night since it had happened. She was coming over with movies and he knew that today was going to be fun; though he was sure Rachel had other things planned. After his shower he dried his hair with a towel and combed it out so it was perfect, he dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

The doorbell rang and he rushed down the stairs to answer before his mother or grandmother would get the chance. He opened the door and Rachel grinned at him, her dark brown eyes filled with happiness. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek softly before he shut the door and lead her up to his bedroom. By the time they had entered the room, Sam had taken in all of Rachel's appearance. It was weird because he was getting to see her in this way that nobody else got to see. She was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt, like him, and a jacket over the top. It was so very weird to see her dressed so casually.

"Hi baby," Sam said to her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hi Sammy," she said to him with a giggle and wrapped her arms around his waist. She had a bag over her shoulder and it hit his leg.

"What's in the bag?" he asked and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her close so that he was able to kiss her again.

"Movies and snacks, and fun things like that," she smiled and released him from the hug, kicking her shoes off and tucking them neatly against the wall.

Sam smiled and flopped onto his bed, admiring how cute Rachel looked in her sweatpants. She removed her jacket and he noticed that she was wearing one of his shirts. When had she stolen that one? She was a little kleptomaniac and was really good at stealing his clothing. He only knew that this shirt was his because it was from his old school in Cleveland.

"I didn't know you played Thompson High School football..." he teased her and a dark blush formed on her cheeks.

"Oh...I stole this from you," she grinned at him.

"That's alright, it totally looks better on you," Sam admitted and winked at her.

Rachel put a movie in the DVD player and though Sam was unsure of what it was, he didn't mind. He watched as Rachel turned on the TV and got it all ready to watch before climbing into his bed. He wrapped his arm around her and she kissed his neck softly, just once.

The movie came on the screen and Sam couldn't help but grin to himself. The Wizard of Oz, what a good movie choice. Rachel snuggled into Sam's chest, her hand holding onto the fabric of his shirt.

Sam and Rachel both watched the movie, not even straying to make out. It wasn't really weird for them, but it wasn't exactly normal either. A knock came to the door and Sam panicked slightly, he didn't really want Rachel to have to meet his mom or grandma. He loved the ladies but it just felt awkward. Rachel looked up at Sam to see the panicked look on his face and she had a look of confusion.

"Come in!" Sam shouted and the door swung open, his mother standing there with a plate of cookies and two cans of Pepsi.

"I thought you two might want some snacks. I just made the cookies, they're fresh out of the oven. I'd bring you milk but we're all out," the blonde woman said, a smile pasted on her cheeks.

Sam hadn't seen his mother this happy in a while. She had tolerated Quinn, but he figured that was mostly due to the fact that she'd recently lost her husband. Sam was sure that by now, his mom had recovered more from her loss and was now open to Sam's happiness.

"Thanks mom," Sam said with a smile and he looked at Rachel, whom he noticed was attempting to cover up the shirt she was wearing. She was slightly blushing but Sam knew his mother wouldn't notice.

"I'm Kathy," the woman said and extended her hand to Rachel after she'd set the snacks down on Sam's desk.

Rachel extended her hand and attached it to the woman's, shaking it cautiously. "I'm Rachel, It's great to finally meet you. It's like Sam's been hiding you," she said with a grin and released the woman's hand.

"Well, since Sam's father passed away I think it's been hard to introduce new people into the family," Kathy said and Sam immediately looked ashamed of himself. Why hadn't he told Rachel before this? He didn't know that his mom was going to spill the beans.

"Oh, I totally understand, sometimes that's difficult to even talk about let alone open up your home to new people," Rachel said, taking it all in stride. In her head she was angry. How much was Sam keeping from her? She didn't know a damn thing about him it seemed, other than what she saw from the outside. She cared about him, but there were just some things she couldn't deal with.

"That's very true," Kathy said and looked over to her son who was shooting her daggers, "I should probably get going. But it was great meeting you Rachel."

"You too Kathy," Rachel smiled and watched the woman walk out, shutting the door behind them.

Rachel was silent as she stood and grabbed a Pepsi and a cookie. She didn't really ever eat cookies or drink Pepsi, but it as much less awkward than staring at her boyfriend who had hid something so drastic from her. It wasn't as serious as him hiding something about their relationship from her, like Finn had done, yet it was still bad. She was kind of hurt that he didn't tell her, that he was hiding that from her. She cared about him and she wanted to know all of these things about him, but he didn't trust her.

"Rachel," he began, sucking air into his lungs. He had been holding his breath for a moment, not really knowing what to say.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered, looking down at the cookie in her hand. Chocolate chips melted and left brown smudges on her fingertips.

"It's...really hard to talk about," he was quiet in his speech, so Rachel sat down on the bed close to him, her legs touching his.

"Well you don't have to be afraid to talk about it, Sam. It just hurts more if you hold it in. Like with my mother, if I didn't tell people about all of the things that happened that hurt me, I would still be wallowing in the sadness," Rachel said, referring to Shelby and all of the things that had broken her heart the year before and then again once Beth was born.

"It's all my fault," he said quietly and sighed heavily.

"I'm sure it's not," Rachel said, her tone as quiet as his. The movie had ended and the DVD screen was playing on loop, but neither of them were paying attention.

"I had this baseball game and he'd been on a business trip in New York. It was the playoffs and he'd already missed half of them and I was so pissed at him for not being there," Sam told the story, his eyes misting with tears, "I yelled at him on the phone the night before. I didn't know but he was planning on coming back for the championship game. And I'd told him I hated him the night before when he told me he wouldn't be able to be there. I guess he and my mom were planning on surprising me. Well, he got in this accident because he was rushing. The game was at three and his flight landed at two fifteen, but he was pushing to get there and some lady was driving the wrong way on the highway and she slammed into him. He died on impact they say, but if he hadn't been rushing to get to my game it wouldn't have happened. I wish he had stayed in New York."

The tears began to flow from Sam's eyes and Rachel herself was tearing up. She could hardly imagine losing either of her dads and she wasn't even close with them. Her arms flew around his neck and she held him as he cried. She'd never seen him so vulnerable.

"Sam it's not your fault," she whispered against his ear, "you weren't driving."

"My mom blames me I swear. She couldn't even handle herself, we had to move here so grandma could take care of her. I know she thinks it's my fault," he said, sobs coming after he inhaled.

"She doesn't Sam, I'm sure of it, she loves you and she knows that neither of you could prevent it," Rachel's voice was steady and she tried not to let him know she was tearing up herself, trying not to let the tears spill over. She cried often, he'd seen it before but she didn't want to cry now; she needed to support him.

"It's just so hard to not think it's my fault," Sam sighed and wiped his eyes, "The last thing I said to him was that I hated him. It's just not fair."

Rachel smoothed Sam's hair and held him close. "Baby it's okay," she said, trying to soothe him, "he knew you loved him. Kids tell their parents they hate them all the time and they just know that you don't really hate them."

"It sucks though," he said and Rachel kissed his head.

"Sam, I love you for telling me this. We've never been this close and it's making things better. Don't think about what happened, but think about what's happening. You have a great life and you're alive. You have to live for your father," she said quietly.

They lay in the bed with each other, Rachel's hand in Sam's. Her thumb mindlessly rubbed the back of his hand as he had done mere weeks ago when their relationship had only just begun.

A few hours later, she left his house in silence. When she got home she hugged each of her fathers for a long time. She told them she loved them, realizing how precious life really was.

She lay in her bed, ready to go to sleep when a text buzzed into her phone.

_I love you Rachel. Thanks for everything. - Sam_

Sure that wasn't how Rachel wanted him to tell her that he loved her, but she didn't mind.

_I love you too. - Rachel_


End file.
